Obsessed
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: This a Kyman songfic I wrote. Kyle can't sleep at night and he's trying to find out why he feels so happy whenever he sees, hears or even thinks about Cartman... The song is Obsessed by Miley Cyrus. Kyman. R&R please.


_Hey people of Fanfiction. This is my first ever songfic so I hope you like it. This is a Kyman songfic, of course, since they are my fav pairing! XD_

_Pairing: Kyman (KylexCartman)_

_Song: Obsessed by Miley Cyrus_

_This is Kyle's POV. And they are about 20 in this._

_Enjoy!! =D_

* * *

"Kyle, go to bed. You look exhausted," says my mom, patting me gently on the shoulder.

I nod and let out a loud yawn as I trudge up the stairs, my feet barely able to hold me up any longer.

I collapse onto my bed, after slowly getting into my pyjamas, and the first thing that comes to my mind is… Cartman.

I had been working all day at my job as a doctor and today Cartman came in with a very bad leg injury. He didn't tell me how he got it, he just shouted at me to help him. I obeyed instantly and spent ages treating his severe wound, talking to him comfortingly as I worked. He seemed somewhat nicer as he talked to me today and I've been feeling so happy ever since, though I'm not sure why.

Before today, I hadn't seen Cartman in nearly six whole months! We sometimes text each other and talked online but I hadn't actually **seen** him in months. Now that we were adults and out of school, we were too busy with our lives to hang out anymore.

Well, **I **was busy. I wasn't sure what he was doing these days. I worked all day, every day, helping patients with their wounds or illnesses so I could earn a lot of money and finally move out of my parents' house. I come home late every night, feeling too tired and groggy to do anything else but sleep.

I stare up at the ceiling as I think about how happy Cartman seemed to make me today. It was such a strange feeling. It seemed to be _more_ than happiness. I don't know what it was but it felt nice. It made my heart race and a large smile seemed to form of its own accord on my face, and my cheeks started to get hotter.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep_

_Tomorrow I have things to do_

_Every time I close my eyes, I see your face_

_So I try to read_

_But all I do is lose my place_

I suddenly feel my mind running over the old times with Cartman- the times we argued and fought over stupid things, and the times we did nice things for each other.

I feel another smile form on my face as I think of him. I picture every detail about him- his big bulky body, his large strong hands, his messy brown hair, his large chubby face, and the most memorable thing about him… his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

If I ever told Stan or Kenny that Cartman's eyes were the most unforgettable thing about him, they'd think I was crazy. They'd say that the most unforgettable thing about him was his **obesity**. But to me, that wasn't it at all. Whenever I visualize Cartman, the first thing that captivates me are his eyes. They are so beautiful and brown and I love them.

I suddenly snap back to reality and I immediately sit up and shake my head. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself aloud. "Why am I thinking about Cartman as if… as if I love him?"

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

I lie back down and take a few deep breaths to calm my abnormal racing heart, without much success. I look to my left at my bedside desk, squinting to make out the time on the clock in the darkness. I finally make it out. It's 3am. It's 3am in the god damn morning and I'm lying here awake, thinking of Cartman! How bizarre am I?!

I only realize now that I have something in my right hand. I slowly and tiredly raise my arm and realize I have my phone in my hand.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. I get a strange urge to call Cartman right this minute. I immediately shake my head at the stupid thought. It's 3am in the morning! He's probably fast asleep in his bed. I couldn't wake him.

But as I think of him and picture him again in my mind, the desire to hear his voice becomes stronger. Before I can stop myself, my fingers are automatically scrolling down through my contacts on my phone. I hover over his name and number, hesitating for a moment. Then I quickly click the 'Call' button and I slowly and nervously press my phone to my ear, my heart racing a mile a minute.

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know it's 3am and I saw you a while ago_

_But I still had this aching need to hear your voice_

_To know you're there_

_I don't seem to have any choice._

The phone rings three times before he finally picks up.

"Ugh… hello?" he says tiredly, and I can almost see him rubbing his eyes and yawning in my mind, his eyes only half-open.

"C Cartman?" I ask stupidly, though of course I know it's him.

"Kahl?! Dude, what the fuck do you want?! It's three in the fucking morning!" he snaps, and I feel instantly guilty for waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

"I I'm sorry, Cartman," I stammer, starting to feel the guilt grow in my chest. "I I won't bother you again."

I'm about to hang up before he stops me.

"Kahl?" he asks.

I don't answer, expecting him to continue.

"Um… Uhh." He pauses, as if he's about to say something, but he seems to have changed his mind. "Goodnight," he adds instead, and I don't bother pressing him to tell me what he was about to say.

"Goodnight, Cartman," I answer. "Sorry for waking you."

I hang up then and let out a deep sigh.

What is wrong with me? Why did I suddenly get the craving to call Cartman up at 3 in the fucking morning?! Why do I feel so happy when I see or hear him, or even just hear his name? Why does my heart race whenever I think about him?

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_

_Or is it something else?_

So many questions. But no one to answer them for me, except myself. Only I know these answers, but I don't know them at the same time, if that even makes sense. I know the answers **somewhere** in my mind, but I can't find them yet. I might never find these answers, but I have a feeling I will… soon.

I sigh and turn onto my side, placing my phone on my bedside desk. I try to clear Cartman from my mind so I can get some sleep. I fail miserably and end up lying down with my eyes shut tight, my mind still dwelling on Cartman, my heart still racing.

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I want you all the time_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

I finally manage to fall asleep and the last words I remember whispering are, "I love you, Eric Cartman. I love you."

* * *

_Aww, how cute! I think… XD_

_I'm not sure if this was actually any good or not so I'll leave it up to you to tell me. And please be honest. I'd prefer it if you would be totally honest with me. And if you could give me any advice or constructive criticism that would be appreciated =)_

_So please review! =D_


End file.
